Sacrificio
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Quiero ser el héroe esta vez, Barry, déjame serlo.


**Título:** Sacrificio.

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Barry Allen / Julian Albert

 **Sinopsis:** Quiero ser el héroe esta vez, Barry, déjame serlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** Historia basada en _Eternal Return_ de hellsinki publicada en ao3.

* * *

 ** _sacrificio_**

 ** _capítulo único_**

Cuando Julian eligió a su hermana por encima de su libertad, de un futuro lejos de sus padres y sus obligaciones, no fue porque quisiera realmente, sino porque su hermana le necesitaba a su lado.

Cuando Julian se marchó a la India para encontrar la piedra, no fue porque quisiera. Fue porque así podría traer de vuelta a su hermana.

Cuando Julian eligió Central City como refugio, no fue por casualidad. Fue la influencia de Savitar en él.

Cuando Julian perdió la conciencia en innumerables ocasiones e hizo cosas que agradece no recordar, no fue porque algo estuviera mal en él. Fue Alchemy intentando tomar el control.

Cuando Julian eligió colaborar en Laboratorios STAR no fue porque quisiera. Es decir, prefiere la soledad. Fue porque Caitlin le quería ahí, a pesar de todo.

Cuando Julian eligió ser violado por Savitar, no fue porque no tuviera otra opción. Fue porque todos le obligaron a creer que no tenía elección.

Cuando Julian decidió salvar a Caitlin de una muerte segura, no fue por egoísmo como muchos pensarían, sino porque Caitlin le dijo que su vida estaba en sus manos y Julian estaba cansado de que la gente muriera por su culpa.

Cuando Julian se enfrentó a Killer Frost y recuperó a Caitlin, no fue porque realmente le gustase exponerse al peligro o creyese que fuera a conseguirlo, fue porque se sentía responsable y necesitaba salvarla. La salvó.

Cuando Julian se enfrentó a Savitar, se plantó delante de él como un niño pequeño haría ante los monstruos del armario, no fue porque alguien le obligase a hacerlo o porque creyera que no tenía otra opción, fue porque quiso. Por primera vez, quizá en años, hacía algo duro por propia voluntad, sin estar influenciado por nadie, y se sintió bien. Bastante bien a pesar de saber que no sobreviviría.

¿Por qué exponerse al peligro, entonces?

Porque Barry se había entregado voluntariamente a Savitar, había elegido sufrir _un destino peor que la muerte_ para poder salvar a sus amigos; a la gente que le importaba a pesar de saber que para Savitar eso no sería suficiente.

No lo fue.

Pero ahí estaba Julian, entre Savitar y Barry, suplicando por la vida de Barry. Suplicando ante el monstruo que lo había controlado durante años, que se había atrevido a violar su mente una y otra vez, y todo por Barry.

No por el hombre más rápido del mundo.

No por el hombre que llamaban Flash.

No por el hombre que se condenaba para salvar a los suyos.

Por Barry.

Por el chico torpe que siempre sonreía.

Por el chico que siempre le traía una taza de café o algún dulce.

Por el chico que le había pedido perdón en infinitas formas.

Por el chico con una moral cuestionable pero que hacía lo imposible por ti.

Por el chico que se había ganado un hueco en su corazón.

Por el chico del que estaba completamente enamorado.

—Julian, por favor.

Barry apareció a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Julian sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, Barry no podría correr lo suficientemente rápido para ponerle a salvo, pero no hacía falta. Savitar no iba a hacerle ningún daño. Si estaba en este mundo, si tenía la posibilidad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo, era gracias a él.

Gracias a Julian.

—Te quiero, Barry.

Cuando Julian decidió sacrificarse no fue por todo lo anterior, tampoco por Barry. Julian no es una persona romántica. Fue por él mismo. Porque estaba cansado de que su alma estuviera atada a un bucle sin fin, no podía entender por qué Savitar era Savitar, pero sí que él, a diferencia de sus otros _yo_ , no se convertiría en un monstruo con ansias de venganza porque todo acaba hoy. Justo en ese _jodido_ momento.

¿Por qué un Julian Albert sería Savitar?

Por un millón de motivos diferentes, pero Julian ya está cansado de preguntarse si es un monstruo o puede haber una posibilidad de que se convierta en uno porque él ha elegido ser el héroe en esta línea del tiempo, no importa si hubo un Julian mártir o un Julian villano, lo que importaba era él.

El Julian que se hizo un hueco en la familia Flash.

El Julian que amaba con locura a su hermana.

El Julian obsesionado con el chocolate y el café.

El Julian que hizo lo imposible por ayudar al equipo Flash.

El Julian enamorado de Barry.

El Julian que echará terriblemente de menos a sus gatitos.

El Julian que eligió ser el héroe y salvar a los suyos.

Barry grita y Julian sonríe. Una sonrisa dulce que dice más que las palabras, que cualquier confesión de amor. Lo que no sabía Julian es que, de alguna extraña manera, había conseguido que Savitar cumpliera su venganza pues a fin de cuentas, ¿no es el dolor lo que buscaba ver en Barry Allen? ¿y no era eso lo que había conseguido?

O no.

 _«Barry, te quiero._

 _No sirvo para dejar por escrito lo que siento por ti porque nunca me quedaré del todo convencido. No soy bueno con las emociones. No soy bueno tratando con personas, maldita sea. Pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, tengo que hacerlo porque te mereces una explicación. No soy Savitar pero un yo, en alguna retorcida línea del tiempo, sí que lo es. He estado asustado durante semanas, se apareció ante mí y me dijo tantas cosas, Barry, que realmente creí que había una estúpida posibilidad de que yo me convirtiera en él o le ayudase. O que tú me hicieras daño, mi amor. Cosas que tenían sentido, pero un sentido retorcido. ¿Cómo me podía convertir en alguien así? ¿O cómo podrías tú traicionarme?_

 _Entonces me dí cuenta, no iba a ocurrir porque tú y yo somos diferentes a cualquier Barry Allen o Julian Albert de otra realidad, de otro tiempo o de otra tierra. No sé si porque fuimos capaces de amarnos o por qué. Sin embargo, mi destino ya estaba escrito. Tenía que morir, como muchos otros. ¿Dramático, eh? No quiero que te sientas culpable, no quieras que te sumas en un dolor del que no seas capaz de salir. Es lo que Savitar querría, y no vas a hacer de mi muerte algo sin sentido, ¿verdad, Allen? No me hagas volver de entre los muertos simplemente para abofetearte. Savitar moriría cuando yo muera. SÉ FELIZ._

 _En serio, mi amor. Sé feliz. Sé que es debido al Flashpoint que nos conocimos, pero a mí me gusta pensar que habríamos coincidido igualmente. Mi hermana creía en el destino, creía que el mundo jugaba con nosotros y que todos teníamos una misión en la vida. Sé que no tiene sentido con todo lo que sabemos y no sabemos del multiverso, pero tiene sentido para mí mientras escribo esta carta, mientras te veo dormir y sé que no volveré a verte, a abrazarte, a besarte. O a reñirte. Tiene sentido porque mi destino era conocerte, era conocer a todas estas maravillosas personas y redimirme con los fantasmas del pasado; con todo lo que hice y podría hacer._

 _Te amo, me has hecho un hombre feliz y me encantaría poder pasar toda la vida juntos, hacernos mayores y quizá tener un par de niños o un par de gatitos más. Cuida a Alba y a Niko, ¿quieres? No me perdonaría que se quedaran solos, ellos te quieren._

 _Sé que tienes que estar enfadado, no vayas atrás en el tiempo. Quiero ser el héroe esta vez, Barry, déjame serlo._

 _Tuyo, J»._

—Lo siento, Barry —susurró mientras escondía la carta debajo de la almohada. Barry seguía plácidamente dormido, no por mucho tiempo.

Con cuidado, temía despertarlo y que con una sola mirada supiese lo que estaba mal, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Un beso con sabor a despedida, a lágrimas, a amor, pero no a segundas oportunidades. No para Julian no para un futuro juntos. Lo que Julian no sabía o, tal vez, no quería saber, es que había otra persona en la habitación con el corazón tan roto como el suyo que, a pesar de querer cumplir con sus últimas palabras, había viajado atrás en el tiempo un par de horas solo para despedirse; solo para verlo una última vez y preguntarse cuán mal estaría ir contra su último deseo.

Barry no era un héroe, después de todo. ¿Qué importaba?

Una nota cayó al suelo, justo a los pies de Julian.

 _«Te quiero, Jules»._

* * *

 ** _fin._**

* * *

Sé lo que estáis pensando. Se me ha ido la cabeza, pero no. Necesitaba escribir esto, desde que leí la historia de hellsinki. Necesitaba poner por escrito este final. Creedme era más duro en mi cabeza, tenéis suerte de que esté terminando esto con prisas y no quiera ser cruel. O no sepa serlo.

Os recomiendo que antes leáis el fic de hellsinki, solo por el contexto de por qué Julian es Savitar, pero en realidad no es importante para leer mi historia, pero como me encanta hellsinki no pierdo tiempo en recomendarla. ES GENIAL. Ella y todos los escritores allenbert.

VOLVERÉ CON ALLENBERT BONITO Y CON FINAL FELIZ. Que no quepa duda, pero tenéis que tragaros esto o no. Podéis lanzarme algún imperdonable, algún tomatazo o simplemente dejarme un comentario.

OS QUIERO.

* * *

pd: allenbert merece una oportunidad en la serie. TOM FELTON APOYA ESO.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews o tomatazos?_**


End file.
